This project is an investigation of aspects of Binocular Vision (BV) of the normal parents of children with strabismus. The aspects of BV that will be investigated are: (1) stereopsis, (2) intraocular transfer of the tilt after effect, (3) contrast thresholds for stationary and moving sine wave gratings. Control subjects will be drawn from normal parent pairs with families of children without strabismus.